Baroque Works Company Trip
by VRayz
Summary: Baroque Works go to Lasher Island for their annual company trip. I suck at summaries, so you'll have to read if you wanna know more. A little AU, I suppose. And I don't think I've potraited their personalities correctly, sorry.


**Title: Baroque Works Company Trip**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**A/N: Venus is NOT good at writing _those_ scenes. So Venus is sorry if any of you actually expected some thrusting and shooting and stuff like that. Heh.**

Sipping his Romanee Conti, the Shichibukai gazed into the tank full of Bananawani. The scent of violets and cherries spread out through his mouth and into his throat. The corner of his lips inched up a little as he took another sip of wine. A truly magnificent and unique taste, he must admit.

A quiet knock made way to his ears and the gigantic double doors to his office opened. He let his gaze move.

"Miss All Sunday.." he said before placing his wine down on the table. He lit a cigar and took a breath in, and blew the smoke out. "Take a seat."

The slender woman in revealing cowgirl clothings made her way to the opposite of the long table and stopped. For a moment she stared into his deep eyes like there was no end to it. She let the smirk on her face grow wider as she pulled the chair out and sat down. "The destination for our annual company trip, sir. Do you have a place in mind?" she said with not a smirk but a polite smile.

_Company trip._ God, he had forgotten all about it. Not that he ever remembered. He was too busy playing town hero for his genius plan. No. That wasn't the reason. The man simply did not care about no company trip. It was just another stack of money spent on his employees.

He did give an answer, though. It was _his_ Baroque Works, after all.

The man was going to choose Thriller Bark and Kuraigana Island for the petty little Millions and Billions, but he didn't want to hear any annoying complaints from the giant lizard. Nor did he want swords slashing at him by a giant bird. "Rubusto Island for the Millions and Charts Island for the Billions," he kept the thought in his head.

"And the officer and frontier agents?" said Miss All Sunday.

He let out another breath of smoke and gazed into the huge tank. "Converge Island for the frontiers. As for the officers," he paused, "Why don't you choose one you like, my dear Miss All Sunday." He said the last part slowly, pausing a while before getting onto the next word.

She, as predicted by the Shichibukai, was slightly shocked at it. The expression on her face remained still as she took a breath in through her mouth, "Ohara," she said to herself quietly.

The Shichibukai, sitting at the end of the table, cocked an eyebrow. "Pardon?" he said.

"Lasher Island has a nice beach," she lied.

"Lasher Island it is then," he said, before waving his partner out.

Once he had the woman out of the dark room, he let out a short laugh. _What a believable lie_.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mr 4! Mr - ! Mr 4! Mr 4 4 4!" Miss Merry Christmas yelled angrily at the top of her lungs. Well, maybe she wasn't angry – just a little annoyed – but nobody could tell, anyway.

"Hnn..?" Mr 4 said slowly – so slow that Miss Merry Christmas has already started talking again - not that she ever stopped. "My back! My back aches! Give me a massage! Now! M - Massage! Now now now!" she said as she laid on one of the tables in the Spider's Café.

The bell near the door rang as ballet music spread through the whole café.

"Good morning my deaaaars!" a voice, known almost everywhere because of it's annoying owner, shouted.

Mr 4 slowly lifted his head up to see who was making the all the noise while Miss Merry Christmas' shot up like a rocket. "Mr 2! Shut your c - crappy mouth up! Shut! Shut up!"

Mr 2 ignored the yelling woman and danced his way to the front counter, shouting for Miss Double Finger. "Octopus coffee!"

"Mr 2, what in the world is octopus coffee?" Miss Double Finger asked.

"Whaaaat?! Don't tell me you've never heard of octopus coffee?"

Everybody in the café turned their gaze towards Mr 2. "Nope," they all muttered silently.

"It's the most delicious coffee in the world! How could you not know of it?!" Mr 2 pulled his face in disappointment.

"Mr 2, I don't think anybody has ever heard or tasted this octopus coffee of yours," Miss Double Finger stated with her usual smirk.

"Well, we shall refer to Miss All Sunday on this matter when she arrives then!"

Just as he – or she – finished his – or her – sentence, the bell rang again. Mr 3 and his partner, Miss Goldenweek, entered the café. "See, I told you we won't be the last ones to arrive," Mr 3 said to the little girl. All Miss Goldenweek did was pout and she went to the counter for some juice.

"Oi! Don't steal my spotlight you wax freak!" screamed a frustrated Mr 2.

"What spotlight?! I was.." Mr 3 was cut off by another voice saying "Eeeh, we're the last ones?" They all turned to the direction of the voice. Mr 5 and Miss Valentine stood near the door. "Baka, Mr 1 isn't here yet!" said Miss Valentine to Mr 5. "He's always last. We shouldn't wait for him!" popping a chocolate into her mouth.

There was silence at first, but the room was filled with voices soon enough as Mr 2 said, "Not again!" letting out a long sigh, he – she – continued, "Octopus coffee!" "Nobody knows of your octopus coffee, Mr 2!" Miss Double Finger said, a vein popping on her forehead. She was obviously annoyed at the okama for bringing up the same matter so many times.

In the end, they settled down on asking the coffee expert about the coffee which nobody has ever heard of, apart from Mr 2, that is.

Roughly half an hour ago the café was filled with noises. Now? None. Save for the sudden ring of a bell. The door flew open as a broad shadow appeared. Mr 1 entered the café and made it look more cramped than before.

"1-chan! You don't look like you're dressed for a company trip. Wear some shirt for Oda's sake," Mr 2 hopped right up in his – her – ballet shoes.

Mr 1 gave the ballerina a long stare, and finally spoke, "_You're _still in that shitty dress."

"Whaaat? This," Mr 2 pointed at his – her – outfit, "is not a dress! Although it looks like one, but.." he – she – started blabbering on about his – her – outfit.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The officer agents of Baroque Works were soon in their company's private ship, setting off for Lasher Island.

"What do you mean he bought it from us?!" Miss All Sunday screamed at the den-den mushi.

"Well, you see-uh.. Do.. Doflamingo-sama payed 2.. 25,000,000 beli per room a.. and.." the other voice stuttered. Miss All Sunday aaarghh-ed at the poor den-den mushi. After a while she collected herself and sighed, "How many rooms do we have left?" she asked the resort manager.

"Five, miss," the resort manager replied.

Miss All Sunday let out a long sigh and slammed the den-den mushi. Poor thing. But oh she was mad. She was furious. She was annoyed. How could that son of a flamingo bitch buy _their_ resort! What was she going to tell _her_ boss!

After taking another dose of caffeine, she decided to tell her boss about the room problem.

Walking down the empty halls of the Vin de Bague, the woman stopped at a gold-framed door. _The boss sure knew how to define luxury without speaking. _She knocked on the door once, twice and it opened.

The only furniture in the room was a king sized bed at the edge of the room and the huge arm-chair Sir Crocodile was sitting in.

"Sir, the resort called and – " she was about to get to the point when a gust of sand pulled her towards him.

And there she was. Sitting on his lap.

Any other person would think they're a couple. But they both know that there is only business-related relationships between them. Though there were times when they tried to seduce each other. Just like any other person would doubt the previous statement.

The Shichibukai removed the cigar from in between his lips and leaned forward, "You were saying?" he whispered in her ear.

Miss All Sunday let out a soft sigh, "Donquixote Doflamingo bought the whole resort save for five rooms."

He chuckled. Oh, he _knew_ she was going to say that. He knew everything.

"Should we change resorts?" she said as she gazed at the wall in front of her.

A devious smile crept up his lips. "No, five is more than enough to play a game of determination." After a moment of silence, he continued, "Room Mr 1, Miss Double Finger and Mr 2 together. The rest shall go with their partners respectively," his smile went wider – it was turning into a grin.

_Is that how we're going to play it._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Whaaaat?! I'm with 1-chan?!" Mr 2 was the first to complain.

Mr 3 started explaining room rules to Miss Goldenweek – something about no painting on the mattresses. The Mr 4 pair is, well, doing the same thing, only in a less polite manner – mostly it's just Miss Merry Christmas doing the talking though, with a few barks from Lasso. Miss Valentine continued eating her chocolates while Mr 1 and his partner exchanged glances.

"WHY?! Why must we share rooms?!" Mr 5 looked like he was going to explode any second.

"Heh," Miss Valentine swallowed the piece of chocolate in her mouth, "Scared?" she taunted.

"Of what?"

"That I'll seduce you into bed," she had her usual smirk on her fair face.

"I will not fall for you again! You – you – ugh!" Mr 5 replied angrily.

By the time those words left his lips, everyone in the room – including Lasso – was staring at him.

After a few moments of absolute silent, Miss All Sunday spoke. "I take it that your excreta didn't explode in her?" she said with a polite smile. "You – you –" Mr 5 stuttered, "You don't have the rights to say that!" he was frustrated, "I'm sure you and the boss had more similar experiences than any of us here!"

Two hands grew from Mr 5's shoulders, gripping at his neck. "Clutch," Miss All Sunday's eyes turned black, her lips forming a small grin. The sound of his neck exploding was heard throughout the hallway. "I am certain that my devil fruit provides me absolute advantage on this matter," she gave him an icy cold glare and left the room.

The rest of the day was spent in their own rooms individually. Well, except for Mr 2. He went up to the deck for some fresh air – at least that's what _he_ said.

After two days of sailing, Lasher Island was finally in sight. All the officers – except for the Mr 0 pair – gathered on the deck.

"About time we arrive. There was nothing to do on board!" Mr 2 was the first to speak, as usual.

"What do you mean there was nothing to do? You had the most fun on board!" Miss Valentine said.

"Remember yesterday?" Miss Double Finger said, "I am not amused, darling, not amused."

After a few more complaints from Miss Merry Christmas and a request to slice Mr 2's head off coming from Mr 1, Miss All Sunday appeared. "Looks like we're arriving," she said, taking something out of her coat pockets.

"Here are your room keys," she placed a key in everybody's palm. "You're free to do anything you want on the island. The ship will be leaving by next Wednesday at 12 noon," she smiled and left the ship.

"See you in the room, 1-chan!" Mr 2 headed towards the resort with a wide grin plastered on his face.

The rest of the officer agents were gone in a few moments time, too.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where have you been..?" a lazy voice asked as Miss All Sunday entered her – or rather, their – resort room.

It wasn't exactly a question, really. _Why_, you ask? Because the next moment the Shichibukai was using his Devil Fruit powers to pull the woman into his – or rather, their – bed, not allowing her a moment to reply.

Circles of vibration appeared in his glass of wine as she gently fall onto his lap.

Miss All Sunday removed her cowboy hat and tossed it on the small round table beside the bed. She slightly adjusted her position on the bed and turned her head around to meet his gaze. With her left hand supporting her upper part of the body, she leaned in closer to him, her lips edging up a little at the corner.

Sir Crocodile's expression remained empty. No smirk. No grin. Just emptiness. His usual cigar-in-mouth habit was absent for the while, though the scent of cigar and wine combined was still in the room.

She placed her right hand on his groin and leaned in closer. Their lips were barely half a centimeter away from locking on to each other. Her tongue caressed his lower lip gently as her right hand shifted slightly lower.

His took in another breath of hot air, his lips parting slightly. She can feel his pants getting tighter beneath her.

_There we go. That's a pleasurable start._

"Miss All Sunday.." the Shichibukai said slowly, "You have yet to answer my question."

She let out a small laugh. She was obviously using her dark blue eyes to seduce him. Any other person – male or female – would have fell for those abysmal eyes. But Sir Crocodile wasn't just any other person.

"Are you going to tell me, or should I find out myself?" Sir Crocodile whispered after a while.

She remained silent.

A sly smile appeared on his lips as he captured hers. _That's it._ "Nnn.." she moaned softly, her arms curling onto his neck like vines. Her body fell backwards and onto the velvet bedsheets. He propped his left arm on the bed beside her head, his right hand on the back of her head all the while.

The kiss didn't last long – they never do, anyway.

"Been to the coffee room again, heh," he smirked, still holding his position.

"You knew all along," she taunted back.

_Of course he knew. He was taking advantage of her since the beginning. … Oh but Oda, she loved it._

"Maybe I did," he sucked on the skin below her left ear.

Her fingers curled onto his dark hair. She was breathy already.

The large man moved lower onto her neck and started giving her wet kisses here and there, sucking every now and then. It wasn't long before he reached her collarbone.

He trailed his lips lightly over her collarbone as his hook work on removing her corset. His hook managed to remove her corset in what seems like mere seconds.

She felt cold air on her stomach, breast, anywhere that has been covered by that purple colored corset.

Sir Crocodile shifted a little lower. With his right hand massaging her left breast, his tongue teased her right.

"C-Crocodile.." Miss All Sunday wasn't her usual calm self.

The man gave no reply. He sucked on her breast and his tongue swirled on the tip, leaving trails of hot, wet saliva.

A string of saliva hung from his mouth as he shifted lower to her stomach. He gave her stomach light butterfly kisses, as if there was a child beneath the skin.

_A child_, he'd like that. Maybe.

The butterfly kisses went pass the woman's belly and down towards her private – not so private now – part.

A grin grew on Sir Crocodile's face while his hands parted her legs. He licked on the bean-like clitoris once, twice, and sucked on it. A gasp found its way out Miss All Sunday's throat. Then a moan.

"Mnn.."

The grin on the Shichibukai's face grew wider as the woman beneath him wriggled desperately.

Desperately. _Heh, we're not even near the fun part yet_.

All of a sudden, the sucking stopped. The woman felt a tongue teasing her clit. It slid through from the top to the bottom and the other way around repeatedly. The fingers in his hair curled tighter as he sucked on her clitoris once more. The heat was concentrating below her and her thin legs were stiff and numb.

Finally she stopped resisting.

She used the last tiny bit of energy in her body to lean forward and grabbed him by the scarf. As soon as the hand touched the scarf, she fell back onto the bed. He let her pull him on top.

She worked fast. His purple scarf and orange vest were soon out of the way. The only clothing left on him is his pants and belt.

The boss flung his belt to his right, nearly hitting her by a few centimeters. Then he undid his pants and they fell on the edge of the bed.

As soon as the clothings were rid of, his shaft met her opening.

His tongue went dancing with hers as he teased her below.

"Mnn.." she pulled him closer to her, trying to convince him in.

He let out a chuckle. "Miss All Sunday.." he said lazily, "since when were you _this_ impatient?" he laughed more.

A groan escaped her lips as the tip of his shaft made its entrance. Their tongues danced more as his shaft entered deeper into her.

She wrapped her legs around him, trying to get more of him inside.

_Women_. He laughed slowly, enjoying every moment of this.

_This is going to be a long night_.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day at breakfast..

"I! Want! Octopus! Coffeeeeee!"

"Mr 2! Be quiet! Quiet!" Miss Merry Christmas said loudly.

"But.."

"Oh give us a break, Mr 2. Remember that day? Hnn?" Miss Valentine shut her lemon colored umbrella.

"Don't even speak about it, Miss Valentine," said an annoyed Miss Double Finger.

"It was fun!" Mr 2 Bon Clay grinned from ear to ear.

"Was not!" the officer agents of Baroque Works sure was mad at a certain unplanned event.

"Anybody notice that somebody is missing?" Mr 3 asked all of a sudden.

Everybody in the room – including Lasso – looked around. Okay, maybe the Mr 1 pair didn't.

"Where's the boss?" said a voice.

The room was quiet for a moment and the next was filled with Mr 5's laughter.

"The boss.." Mr 5 laughed, "is tired from all the exercise yesterday night."


End file.
